percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Bringer: ch 2
When I finally got through the smoke and walls of flame I saw my mother lying on the floor, her head was bruised and I think she wasnt breathing, so I decided to get her. "AHHH!" I yelled, my chest felt like its been hit by a raging bull. I looked and I saw a tall monster with a huge eye, wait eye?, a cyclops just like what Quintus said that was in his vision. It stared at me and it looks like it was smiling and it looked like it was holding a spear wait it was a spear and it pointed its tip at my chest and and raised it in the air as if it was going to drive it into my heart. I was trembling with fear, I wanted to run but two things were stopping me fear and pain. So this is how I die I never thought my life would end at the hands of an ugly monster as. I prepared for the worst the monster laughed really it thinks this is funny. "AHHHHH!", the monstered yelled, Quintus smacked it in the face with a burning chair. "Are you ok man", Quintus yelled. "yeah", I told him. Quintus was shaking with fear above all I couldnt believe he smacked a cyclops with a burning chair. As the cyclops regained its vision and it had its sight set on us. When it saw us it started to sniff the air and it said, "two of them", it said. It started to laugh and it started to walk towards us then the strangest thing happened I could hear music from a flute and vines started to smack the cyclopes face. "Mr. Herb!", Quintus yelled, but Mr. Herb looked different he had horns on his head and wait are those goat legs!. "You two need to get out of here", he screamed. "We need to help my mother first", I demanded. just then the cyclops ripped the vines and roared and swinging his spear around, "hear take this" Mr. Herb yelled. it was a silver coin with greek letters on it. "What am I suppose to do with this", I said. "Just take it and go", Mr. Herb demanded. Then my mother got up and pulled a shining bronze dagger and attacked the Cyclops. "GO!", she demanded. "NO!", I protested. The cyclops smacked her aside with ease and she passed out again, the house began to collapse. Mr. Herb gave me a seed and told me to place it in the water and it will take me to a camp in New York. "What about you", I asked with worry, "dont worry this old satyr has some old tricks up his sleeves", he replied. "AHHH!", Mr. Herb yelled after the spear whent through his chest. "Stupid satyr", the cyclops said. Mr. Herbs body turned in fertilizer with a flower sticking out. "First my mom and now Mr. Herb", I yelled with all my might and then suddeny all the water from the ocean underneath shot through the floor and flood the house and me and Quintus fell under and I passed out. As I woke up I could see Quintus but not my mom. We were floating in a raft made out of vines and sticks. As I adjusted my vision it looked like we were in New York but that couldnt be possible its no way someone could have got to New York from Florida in one night. Quintus started to wake he stared up at me and yelled, Whoa!. "What is it?", I said. he didnt say anything , I looked at my reflection in the water and there was a glowing trident hovering over my head and then it disappeared. the raft took us through a thick fog and we were in a lake and on the shore there were to pillars that said Camp Half-Blood on it and Quintus and I fell back asleep. Storm Bringer: ch 3 Category:Storm Bringer Category:Chapter Page